Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy & je vais bientôt mourir
by Lia-Mei Soma
Summary: Non, il n'arrivera pas à exécuter sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non, ce n'est pas possible. Alors oui, oui il le sait, il va mourir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'achèvera, à lui qui se meurt.. Se meurt d'amour pour Harry Potter  Tome 6 POV Draco


.

**Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai seize ans et je vais bientôt mourir.**

.

Couple : Draco/Harry

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Bon.. L'univers de HP ne m'appartient pas et je vous promets que je ne me fais pas un seul rond avec mes fics.. Même si serait une super bonne idée pour arrondir les fins de mois! ^_-

.

**Cette histoire, sans présenter vraiment un couple homosexuel, y fait souvent référence! Alors, HOMOPHOBES abstenez-vous!**

.

* * *

.

Cette histoire ce déroule durant le 6° tome de Harry Potter et j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les évènements du livres pour donner un semblant de POV Draco. Un peu comme si on voyait les tragédies du Six par l'œil de Malfoy... Bien-sur, le fait que Draco soit amoureux de Harry est totalement fictif... (Quoique... je me suis toujours dit que.. dans le 6, un Drarry est quasiment sous-jasent.. Harry est trop obsédé par Draco pour que cela reste sain..)

J'ai écrit cette fic après avoir lu deux fics de Netellafim : "Creuser le Ciel" et "The Food Of Love" qui m'ont bouleversée, l'une étant la suite de l'autre. C'est une histoire Post-Poudlard où Harry est amoureux de Draco et cela se passe mal. Car bien que Draco, finalement soit lui aussi amoureux, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire souffrir Harry, de tester les limites de son amour pour lui, de le tromper... J'ai beaucoup pleuré en lisant cette histoire, beaucoup. Ce Draco cruel et connard m'insupportais, autant que ce Harry amoureux et soumis... Comment cela se faisait-il que ce soit toujours Draco le connard? Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui avais le mauvais rôle? C'est tellement injuste! Beaucoup trop... Cette injustice m'a rendue tellement triste que j'en ai écrit ce court OS d'un trait, les larmes se mélangeant à l'encre...

Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de moi dans ce texte. Un peu trop même.

Merci à Netellafim pour ces fics qui m'ont inspirées, qui m'ont fait souffrir, pleuré, rire en même temps que Harry et Draco. Et, c'est tout ce que moi, fan de HP depuis l'enfance, je peux désirer.

Merci à Chocoable pour son amour pour Draco qui m'a fait comprendre que tout le monde avait un peu trop tendance à le faire passer pour le méchant. Merci pour ton soutien, pour ton Draco-Fanatisme, pour tes sourires, pour tes idées, pour tout ce que tu m'apporte en vérité.

Bon, sur ce, Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

.

.

.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai seize ans et je vais bientôt mourir.

.

Ce n'est ni une tragédie, ni un appel au secours, juste une constatation.

Par attrait pour la magie noire, appât du gain et puritanisme mon père s'est rallié à la mauvaise personne, outrepassant la fierté Malfoy. Maintenant, j'en fais les frais. Mais, malgré ça, je n'en veux même pas à mon père, il a toujours été un bon père, quoi qu'on puisse dire ou penser de son éducation, il ne mérite pas mon ressentiment. Après tout, ce n'était pas tant sa faute que ça qi je n'étais pas fait pour vivre vieux. Comme ça, je ne le décevrais pas un peu plus.

J'ai seize ans, j'étudie pour la sixième année consécutive à Poudlard, mais cette année sera ma dernière. Le Lord Noir m'en a beaucoup trop demandé cette fois. De plus, il faudrait être fou pour croire encore en lui, en ses idées de Sang-Pur. Le monde a changé mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Maintenant, il y a Harry Potter et je sais qu'il triomphera, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sombrera, je le sens. Et le Monde des Sorciers n'est plus comme il y a 15 ans, les familles de Sang-Pur se font rarissimes. Si les Sangs-Mêlés et les Nés-Moldus n'existaient pas, la Terre aurait été débarrassée des Sorciers depuis longtemps.

Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les Nés-Moldus, il n'y a que Granger qui m'énerve. Il n'y a qu'elle que je traite de « Sang-de-Bourbe », tout simplement car je sais que ça la touche et que lui faire du mal me fait du bien. Cette fille m'insupporte, toujours à tout savoir, les notes plus excellentes les unes que les autres, et, trop proche de Potter, beaucoup trop proche. Rendez-vous compte ! C'est quasiment la seule fille à qui il parle vraiment. Je parie qu'ils passent jusqu'à leurs vacances ensemble ! Peu importe qu'elle se soit entichée de ce stupide rouquin depuis la Première Année… Si seulement vous voyiez comment Harry la regarde… Comme si elle était la science infuse, la réponse à tout…

Si, un jour, mon père s'était aperçu ne serait-ce que d'un centième de l'attirance et de la fascination que j'ai pour Potter… Il aurait été tellement déçu…

Mon père a toujours voulu que je fonde une famille, que je sois heureux en ménage, que j'ai pleins d'enfants. Mes parents se sont épousés par accord inter-familles et, bien qu'ils se respectent complètement et aient une certaine tendresse l'un envers l'autre, ils ne se sont jamais aimés.

On dit souvent que le plus grand malheur qui puisse arriver à un enfant est d'apprendre que ses parents ne s'aiment pas ou plus. C'est faux. Si le manque d'amour entraîne un déchirement du foyer, peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Mais apprendre que mes parents ne s'aimaient pas ne m'a pas bouleversé. Père a toujours embrassé Mère sur la joue chaque matin en partant au bureau et chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait dîner. Et, aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, mes parents ont toujours fait chambres à part. Et apprendre que ma conception n'était que dû qu'aux convenances de la haute société non plus. Il fallait un héritier légitime à la fortune Malfoy, même moi, je peux comprendre ça. J'ai été élevé dans un foyer heureux malgré tout, où tout l'amour existant était tourné vers moi, et c'est tout ce que peut rêver un enfant.

C'est pourquoi je n'aurais jamais pu aller voir mon père et lui annoncer que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, que j'aimais les hommes, que j'aimais un homme. Mais je vais bientôt mourir alors tout ça n'a plus aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est le début du moi de Mai et je n'y arriverais pas. Bien que le plan soit parfait, cette armoire ne se répare pas aussi facilement que prévu, et, quand bien même l'armoire serait prête à temps et que le plan s'exécutait comme prévu, je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas tuer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Qu'il soit affaibli ou pas, ça ne change rien. Il est l'image du « Bien » face au « Mal » qu'incarne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De sang-froid ou pas, je me sais incapable de commettre un meurtre de toute façon.

Et Potter me soupçonne déjà, depuis le tout début de l'année il sait presque tout. S'il n'avait pas, par stupidité et avidité d'en apprendre d'avantage, pénétrer mon compartiment dans le train, je n'en aurais jamais rien su. Potter est bien trop intelligent même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, tellement courageux alors que je me complais dans la médiocrité, dans la lâcheté. Il m'attire inexorablement depuis des années, autant sexuellement que mentalement. A croire que les proverbes sont exacts, que les contraires s'attirent. Mais comment ce garçon qui s'est quasiment élevé tout seul dans une famille qui le détestait et le traitait comme un esclave a-t-il pu devenir si extraordinaire sous toutes facettes ?

Et depuis quelques temps, Potter tombe peu à peu amoureux de cette rouquine, Ginny Weasley. Alors que je me méfiais de la Granger depuis des années, voilà que la menace vient des Weasley ! Combien de fois ai-je eu envie de la tuer depuis que je me suis aperçu que Potter ne la lâchait plus des yeux ?

Il semblerait que tout se ligue contre moi, me rende la vie insupportable. Mais je vais bientôt mourir alors tout ça ne compte plus, la mort n'en sera que plus belle. Mais malgré mes paroles, je tremble de peur, je ne suis pas si résigné que cela finalement.

Et depuis la rentrée, à la moindre occasion, au moindre temps libre, je me précipite dans la Salle sur Demande, découverte grâce à l'Armée de Potter l'an passé, et je m'efforce de réparer cette Armoire à Disparaître. J'ai loupé tous les matches de Quidditch, je me suis fait porter pâle à chaque fois que je jouais, j'ai laissé gagner Potter… Tout ça pour rien ! Je sais bien que je n'y arriverais pas mais, malgré tout, je me donne tant de peine…

Le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle se rapproche à grand pas, annonçant la fin, fin du tournoi de Quidditch de la saison, fin des cours, fin de l'année scolaire,… Trop de fins, bien trop. Je n'aurais jamais le temps. Je repense à cette année, à toutes les choses que j'ai faites ou qui sont arrivées d'elles-mêmes. Faire de Crabe et Goyle des filles avec le Polynectar avait été l'une de mes plus brillantes idées et m'avait permis de me venger à merveille de ces deux gros pots de colle à qui leur père avait donné qu'une seule consigne : « Ne lâche pas d'une semelle Malfoy Jr, ça pourrait être utile plus tard ». Ma rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde aussi, avait été intéressante, cette fantôme n'avait jamais eu d'amis et je n'en ai jamais eu vraiment non plus, cela nous a rapproché. Même si elle parait extrêmement susceptible, lorsqu'on la connait, elle est d'une gentillesse et d'une intelligence rare. Elle a très vite deviné ma fascination et mon attirance envers Potter et, elle qui avait eu des contacts avec lui il y a des années, m'a raconté de nombreuses anecdotes à son sujet. Elle a aussi deviné que quelque chose me rongeait mais ne m'a jamais forcé à le lui raconter, même si elle aurait bien voulu m'aider.

Plus que quelques jours avant ce foutu match. J'ai passé quasiment toute la journée avec cette armoire. Moi qui croyais avoir avancé, que la réparation était presque finie… Cette armoire ne veut rien entendre. D'un jour sur l'autre les réparations que j'effectue semblent disparaître. Tout cela, tout ce que j'ai fait, ne sert donc à rien.

Je n'ai que très peu pleuré depuis ma sortie de l'enfance. « La force vient de la contenance » répétait souvent Père. Mais aujourd'hui rien n'aurais put retenir ces larmes.

Je me suis précipité dans les toilettes les plus proches et me suis affalé sur l'un des lavabos. Mon corps tangue, n'est plus que sanglots. Toutes les peines, douleurs, déceptions que je gardais en moi depuis des années resurgissent, ne rendant mes pleurs que plus douloureux…

Soudain une main froide me caresse la joue, passant au travers. Je ne sursaute même pas, tout ce qui n'est pas larme me paraît loin, si loin. Mimi est là, comme toujours.

« Draco, que ce passe-t-il ? Parle-moi. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Sa voix s'élève, douce et chantante, comme Mère lorsque j'étais enfant. Je le sais. Je peux lui faire confiance.

« - Je… je… Père… en prison… Les Détraqueurs vont le tuer… Et… et Potter… Il aime cette traître à son sang… Alors que moi… moi… Je l'aime.

- Oui, oui… Je sais, reprend la voix de Mimi, Calme-toi, ça, ce n'est pas trop grave… Ça ira mieux.

- Non ! Sanglotai-je, Si… si je n'arrive pas… Il ne laissera jamais sortir Père… »

Mon corps s'agite de tremblements incontrôlables. Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis. Je redeviens un enfant. Un enfant terrorisé. Et Mimi apaise mes peurs, Mimi devient une mère.

La porte grince légèrement, je ne relève pas la tête. Mimi s'est, comme toujours, réfugiée dans une des cabines. Elle n'est pas loin.

« - Non, calme-toi, reprend la voix chantante de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait d'une des cabines. Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je peux t'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondis-je. Je n'y arriverais pas… C'est impossible… Ça ne marchera pas… Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt… Il a dit qu'il me tuerait… »

J'essayais de contenir mes sanglots, je renifle une ou deux fois. Mes larmes m'ont achevé. Je relève la tête vers le miroir, histoire de voir quelle est l'ampleur du dégât.

Et alors, tout se passe beaucoup trop vite. Potter est là, m'observant. Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? Qu'a-t-il entendu ? Sait-il maintenant que je l'aime ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas entendu arriver ?

Conditionné par des années de haine, mon corps reprend la posture d'attaque baguette pointée, bientôt imité par ce cher Potter.

J'envoie quelques sortilèges, je crois. J'en détourne d'autre, je ne me rappelle plus lesquels. Tout était instinctif, ma faiblesse émotionnelle bien trop récente.

Mais, soudain, la voix de Harry résonne :

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Le sort, si puissant, me transperce, me renverse. Et, avant de m'évanouir, je vis le rouge n'être plus que la seule couleur de mon champ de vision, mon corps tremblait, une douleur atroce me parcourait. Et à travers l'eau, le sang et la douleur qui m'assourdissaient, il y avait deux voix. L'une tremblotante et étranglée répétait inlassablement « Non… Non… Je ne voulais pas » d'un Potter abasourdi et dont la voix transpirait les excuses. L'autre, celle de Mimi, me sauvant, appelait à l'aide en hurlant « AU MEURTRE ! ».

J'aurais tellement voulu dire à Mimi : « Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça. Je dois mourir avant la fin de l'année de toute façon. Et je préfère mourir comme ça. Que ça soit Potter qui m'ait porté le coup fatal, c'est tellement moins dégradant que d'être exécuté comme un chien par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis, Harry me parle comme il ne l'a jamais fait, avec cette fois si douce qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour moi. Non Mimi, ne crie pas. »

Et le noir m'envahit. Simple évanouissement ou mort certaine, cela était maintenant du pareil au même. Toutes les douleurs disparaissaient.

Oui, je l'ai toujours dit, la mort est parfois préférable à la vie.

.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai seize ans et je suis entrain de mourir.

.

.

.


End file.
